Trusting You
by manunu
Summary: Ranma leaves to find a cure. What will happen afterwards? Please review, flames accepted
1. Settling Things

TRUSTING YOU  
  
********************************************  
  
A/N: Hi everyone. Just to let you know that this will be an A/R/Ry fic. YES! Two-on-one. If you can't take fics like this, leaving the girl. I suggest of thinking again. This will be changing affairs. At first. you know the point. And this can be a little angst. Take the risk. Have fun! : )  
  
Disclaimer: all about Ranma 1/2 belongs to Rumko Takahashi & co.  
  
""-Talking ''-Thoughts []-Panda signs (if necessary) -My notes (if necessary)  
  
Trusting you ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Anything can happen in your life. From end to beginning. We can start all over again, but never replace the past, past that stayed and conquered our hearts. Friends, loved ones, relatives events.  
  
Story:  
  
A perfect day has come. Perfect indeed, for no troubles has been come up to the gang. Akane returned from dreamland and came back to reality. She stretched her arms widely, allowing the bones to be relaxed. Not waking up P-chan, who was sleeping to her bed, yes, still not knowing that the fact that Ryouga and P-chan, or Charlotte is the same.  
  
She was on a good mood, and went to her destination, Saotome room. "Wake up, sleepy head!" she shook her fiancé lightly, and he woke up. "Ohayou, Akane-chan" "Ohayou Ranma-kun" they shared their greetings and went out to do their morning habits. .  
  
You wonderin' why are they not fighting? Well this all started when.  
  
*~*Flashback*~*  
  
Akane sat there in her room peacefully. Thinking about things, the failed wedding, not to mention the peace in the household. She and her fiancé had never had an argument after the 'disaster'. It was 2 months after the failed wedding. Sure they had some, but not that worse. Everything was going fine when suddenly she heard a knock on the door.  
  
"Who is it" she asked sweetly, sure she was having a good mood but all of this was about to change. "uh- It's me, Ranma" "Come in" she allowed him to go inside her room passing the door. He rarely goes to her room passing through the door. He always use the window from the roof, so no one can notice that they're talking, thinking that the others will suspect they're doing fine and plan another surprise wedding. Which he or she is not ready yet. "Um, Akane." He asked, trembling up to his' head. She Saw her fiancé, with a pig-tail, trembling. 'Wonder what's he nervous about?' she thought. "What'chu want? Why so nervous about?" she asked, showing her obvious good mood. "um, well, A-Akane," he stopped "What? Spit it out already! I ain't got all day!" she was getting a little irate, almost slipping her good mood. Then the pig-tailed boy gathered all of his' strength and said what he have to say, the trhing he always wanted to ask, to her lovely fiancée, "Akane, look at me" she turned her gaze to his' eyes "W-what do you think about me"  
  
Akane froze, she was shocked about the question. She never expected that Ranma will say this. She stayed silent for a while. "Onegai, I just need an answer" he asked again "I-I. I think you're a caring person, but an idiot sometimes" she blurted out, waiting for nhis reply, which came fast. "No! I mean, what do you feel about me? Are you happy about the engagement?" she froze again. Another question shook her lands into a devastating earthquake and dehydrated the oceans. She didn't know what to say, she did what Ranma did best when he was in the same position, foot-to-mouth disease. "You're an idiotic, perverted weakling! And the whole engagement is bullshit!" she blurted out and by her own words she was shocked, now she knows how it feels how to be shocked of saying something against your will. She saw Ranma's reaction, he was, in fact hurt. She even saw a tear escape his eyes. "Ranma I..-" she was cut off by the words of him. "Akane, I don't know why you hate me this much, but remember I always care for you, even though we are not to be anymore, if you have any problems, just don't hesitate to come with me and remember that I-I love you, goodbye" he said while trying hard to pull his' lonely tears. And then he turned back, leaving the room, well, for her, she was so shocked from what she have done, goodbye means goodbye, not seeing him anymore. She swallowed her pride and cried hard.  
  
He was walking away, away from his true love, which just rejected him from handing her his love. He was about to open the door when he felt someone's arms hugged him from his' back. "Ranma, don't leave me! I didn't mean *sniff* everything I said! I-I just don't know how to-"she was suddenly cut of by Ranma and put his index finger on her lips. "Do you love me?" he asked. And then it happened. The kiss, the first, for her, but this passionate kiss was first for everything for Ranma. Sure he has BEEN kissed but this was special. There was love, passion. Akane kissed him passionately, at first Ranma didmn't kissed back the he recovered and kissed her with all his love and soul can offer. It lasted for 2 minutes. Naturally they stopped for oxygen. "Does that answer your question, Ranma- kun?" she said sweetly "Yes" he replied while wiping her tears. But unknown for them, someone was eavesdropping, none only but the Ice Queen. And that's how the family learned"  
  
*~*End Flashback*~*  
  
They happily ate their breakfast, savoring every taste in Kasumi's cooking. They always loved it when Kasumi cooks. She was such a great cook. Even Ukyo couldn't beat her. She was like a mother to them. "Minna, we're going now!" Akane called as the left the household.  
  
They were different now. Ranma isn't walking on the fence anymore. She walks with Akane, hand to hand. Ever since they said their feeling for each other, the were so close. Specially Ranma. Whenever Akane was hurt, he would OVERreact. "Um, 'Kane-chan" he called the attention of his fiancée, "Yup?" then Ranma stopped, and caught the attention of the blue-black haired girl. "Can you meet me at the back of the school at lunch?" Akane looked at the pig-tailed boy with a questioning and a happy face at the same time. "um, sure" she replied back. "Great! Let's hurry up, we might be late for school!" he ran to school, leaving his' fiancée and not letting her see his' blush. "That's my line!" she shouted back with a humorous tone. And she ran to catch up with him.  
  
A/N: Well, that's the first chapter. Pls. Review, for love's sake. : ) 


	2. Will You

TRUSTING YOU  
  
A/N: Hey, sorry if I took too long. I got depressed coz when I wrote the story, I accidentally deleted the folder that contains this and erased the whole recycle bin. : ( *sniff sniff* poor me. I got so depressed and got a bit lazy writing the story all over again.  
  
WHAT WILL RANMA SAY OR ASK TO AKANE DURING LUNCH?  
  
Disclaimer: all about Ranma 1/2 belongs to Rumko Takahashi & co. .  
  
. ""-Talking ''-Thoughts []-Panda signs (if necessary) -My notes (if necessary)  
  
.  
  
CHAPTER II- Will you.?  
  
.  
  
The lunch bell rang. It's time.  
  
'Why did he want to meet me? Or maybe.' Akane smiled at this thought.  
  
She always wanted to go to the prom with him, but she's waiting for Ranma to make the first move.  
  
"Why are you so chirpy today?" Sayuri asked her best friend. "Nothing, just a happy thought" replied Akane "Oh really, or is it Ranma?" butted Yuka. "What does it have to do with him?" "It's too obvious that you've got along with him better nowadays" Her friend smiled slyly "Or is it that your going with him at the prom?"  
  
"Get a life, you two" Akane said then turned to go down the stairs.  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
'It's lunch already, it's time' Ranma also smiled at that thought while walking with his friends.  
  
"what're you happy bout'" his friend Hiroshi aksed "or did you did it with 'HER'" "Shut up! Perverts, no, I'm just. oh never mind" Ranma retorted but jumped out the window and landed in front of the tree Akane was sitting.  
  
'Akane?' "Hey 'Kane" Ranma sat up and went to the blue-haired girl. "Can I talk to you at the back?" Ranma asked "Sure"  
  
They went to the school garden, and sat over the green grass.  
  
"Why'd you want to talk to me" Akane asked quickly, to go strait to the point.  
  
"..." silence.  
  
More silence.  
  
"What? I ain't got all day" Akane waited impatiently for his reply  
  
Then, The pig-tailed martial artist knelt in front of the blue-haired girl, he never kneel in front of anyone, pride of a martial artist, they say  
  
Until now, and looked at her chocolate-brown eyes.  
  
Reaching for his pocket, 'Oh no! Is this true' Akane thought of what is happening here. 'will he.'  
  
"Akane, will you."  
  
"Will you."  
  
"Will you."  
  
"SPIT IT OUT"  
  
"Willyougooutwithme?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Will you go out with me"  
  
Akane was astonished. 'He wants to go out with me? And I thought.'  
  
"Well?" Ranma asked, feeling a bit shaky.  
  
"Sure" Akane answered.  
  
'Yeah!!! She wants to go out with me! She wants to go out with me! Life isn't cruel after all!' Ranma thought happily while jumping up and down.  
  
'Maybe this really means to him' "Hey, stop jumping up and down like a maniac!" Akane said happily while Ranma jumps 6 floors high up & down.  
  
"But what are you doing with your pocket when you're kneeling down? What is in there?" Akane asked. Then Ranma settled down and went next to her. He reached his pocket again and when he pulled his hands out, he was holding two small papers with small scribbles in it.  
  
"What is it?" Akane asked  
  
"Two tickets" Ranma replied  
  
"What kind of tickets?"  
  
"Cinema tickets, we're going to watch the movie Hollywood Homicide. It's a hit."  
  
"Well when are we going?" Akane asked eagerly  
  
"Tomorrow at 4:00 sharp. It's Saturday tom, no classes." The pig-tailed boy answered.  
  
Suddenly, the lunch bell rang. The bell which indicates the end of lunch.  
  
"Let's go, we don't want to be late right?" Akane smiled and ran into the building  
  
"Whatever you say, tomboy" Akane heard this and turned around tor etort but she saw the jokingly manner on the martial artist's eyes and replied "You too, pervert"  
  
"Let's just go" and they entered the building.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Saturday!!!  
  
"Hey, hurry up! Let's go before anyone could see!" Ranma said while waiting impatiely for Akane to come out of her room.  
  
Then, after 10 long minutes, she came out fromher room.  
  
"What took you so long?" He asked  
  
"Oh, just making sure that Nabiki doesn't suspect us going out."  
  
"What did you do?" Ranma asked, thinking of possibilities  
  
"I just wrote a note" Akane said "Well, what's in it?"  
  
"oh, nothing" The blue-haired girl smiled slyly  
  
"what do you mean nothing?"  
  
"I just wrote that I'm studying with my friends and you're."  
  
"I'm what?" he asked, still thinking of possibilities  
  
"You're with your girlfriends, come, let's go" then she went out  
  
"I WHAT!!! Oi! Wait up!" and he followed her up to the bus stop.  
  
End of Chap 2  
  
A/N: Well, how is it? Flames accepted, Good comments welcomed : ) Chow! 


End file.
